Martoks Ehre
Martok bekommt den Auftrag ein klingonisches Schiff nahe der cardassianischen Grenze zu suchen. Zusammenfassung Teaser thumb|left|Bashir behandelt Martok Auf der Krankenstation behandelt Dr. Bashir Martok und erklärt, dass dessen Brachialarterie beinahe getroffen worden wäre, hätte man ihn drei Zentimeter weiter rechts getroffen. Dann, so der Arzt, wäre er direkt auf der Holosuite gestorben. Doch Martok erklärt, dass für ihn die menschliche Faszination für das, was hätte sein können. Er stellt klar, dass die Arterie nicht verletzt ist und er nicht tot ist. Darauf erwidert der Doktor, dass es ihm leid tut, dass er den Klingonen langweilt und er kommt direkt zur Sache und erklärt, dass sich Martok wie ein Verrückter benimmt. Sofort entgegnet der Klingone, dass Bashirs Bemerkung notiert ist und er gibt den zwei Jahren in einem Gefängnislager seine Reflexe beeinträchtigt haben. Er ist sich sicher, dass er einfach etwas Training braucht. Doch das imponiert Bashir nicht. Stattdessen erklärt er, dass es seiner Ansicht nach fragwürdig ist, die Sicherheitsprotokolle der Holosuite während einer Kampfübung abzuschalten. In Martoks Fall, da er nur noch ein Auge hat, hält er es sogar für absolut idiotisch. Er bietet ihm deshalb ein Okularimplantat an. Erbost entgegent der Klingone jedoch, dass er auf keinen Fall ein künstliches Auge möchte. Doch Bashir versucht ihm klar zu machen, dass er dann damit leben muss, eine Behinderung zu haben. Allerdings will Martok davon nichts hören und erwidert, dass seine Geduld mit dem Arzt langsam an gewisse Grenzen stößt. In diesem Moment kommt eine Nachricht vom Hohen Rat für Martok herein. Fragent schaut Martok Bashir an, der wiederum angibt, dass sie fertig sind. Sofort richtet sich der Klingone auf und fordert, dass die Nachricht in sein Quartier durchgestellt wird. Dann wendet sich der Mann erneut an den Arzt und bedankt sich für dessen Hilfe. Der Doktor entgegnet, dass er nicht mehr Bluttropfend bei ihm ankommen soll, wenn er den Dank ernst meint, da es seiner Ansicht nach Tage dauert, die Flecken aus dem Teppich zu bekommen. Prüfend schaut sich der Klingone daraufhin um, um dann mit einem Lächeln die Krankenstation zu verlassen. Auch der Doktor kann sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. thumb|Worf und Nog arbeiten zusammen Einige Zeit später arbeiten Worf und Nog auf der Brücke ''Defiant''. Während der Klingone unter einer Konsole liegt und an dieser arbeitet, nimmt Nog Messungen mit dem Tricorder vor. Der Ferengi erklärt, dass die Effizienz der Phasenrelais sich bisher noch nicht erhöht hat und der Durchflusswert konstant bei 148,7 liegt. Daraufhin will Worf wissen, ob Nog das Interfaceprogramm initialisiert hat, was dieser bestätigt. Er erklärt, dass er auch die Vorfeuerkammer geladen und die Emitterstufe rekalibriert hat. Erbost gibt er an, dass das Gerät einfach nicht funktioniert. Irritiert richtet Worf sich auf, woraufhin der Ferengi merkt, dass er sich im Ton vergriffen hat und er fügt ein seiner Aussage ein Sir hinzu. Ruhig entscheidet Worf, dass sie noch einmal von vorne anfangen. Er fordert Nog auf, zum Maschinenraum zu gehen, um das Operationssystem in den Computerkern zu laden. Allerdings soll der Ferengi dieses Mal eine Datei nach der Anderen laden. Zwar ist Nog mit der Anweisung nicht einverstanden, will allerdings doch Folge leisten. Er dreht sich um, um die Brücke zu verlassen. thumb|Martok will Worf als ersten Offizier In diesem Moment betritt Martok die Brücke des Schiffes. Nog begrüßt den General, der ihm nun den Weg von der Brücke verstellt. Sofort steht Worf, der mittlerweile wieder unter der Konsole liegt, auf und tritt zu Martok. Die beiden Klingonen ignorieren dabei Nog, der zwischen ihnen steht. Worf erklärt, dass er den General nicht vor 22 Uhr erwartet hatte, woraufhin der erwidert, dass er den Termin absagen muss, da er vom Hohen Rat eine bedeutende Mission erhalten hat. Der Sternenflottenoffizier entgegnet, dass er dies versteht und er wünscht Martok viel Ehre und Ruhm. Nun schaltet sich Nog, der sich sichtlich unwohl fühlt ein und fragt Martok, ob er an ihm vorbei gehen kann. Sofort tritt der Klingone zur Seite und schaut dem Ferengi hinterher, als dieser die Brücke verlässt. Worf erkundigt sich unterdessen, wie es der Schulter des Generals geht. Martok entgegnet, dass Bashir die notwendige Behandlung durchgeführt hat. Dann gibt er an, dass er den Holosuiteunfall dem Doktor gegenüber erwähnt hatte und ihm ist unverständlich, dass dieser nicht einsehen wollte, dass es blutig zugeht, wenn Krieger trainieren. Worf entgegnet, dass die wenigsten Menschen so etwas verstehen würden. Dann entschuldigt er sich noch einmal für Martoks Unannehmlichkeiten. Er versichert, dass er dem General keinen Schaden zufügen wollte. Doch der nimmt die Schuld auf sich und erklärt, dass er den Hieb einfach nicht rechtzeitig pariert hatte. Er hält dies für einen einfachen, dummen Fehler. Martok ist sich sicher, dass ihm der Fehler vor zwei Jahren nicht passiert wäre. Nun wechselt Worf das Thema und fragt, ob Martok seine Mission erläutern kann. Der Klingone entgegnet, dass der Schlachtkreuzer ''B'Moth'' vor drei Tagen mit der Patrouille an der cardassianischen Grenze begonnen hatte und man seitdem nichts mehr von ihm hörte. Worf fragt sich, ob er vom Dominion zerstört wurde. Er erinnert daran, dass vor ein paar Tagen auch ein Föderationsschiff an der Grenze von den Jem'Hadar angegriffen wurde. Martok entgegnet, dass auch die Klingonen dies vermuten, allerdings brauchen sie Gewissheit. Aus diesem Grund, so führt er fort, wurde ihm das Kommando über den Bird-of-Prey ''Rotarran'' übertragen. Er soll die Suche nach der B'Mith leiten. Martok erklärt, dass dies die erste Gelegenheit für ihn ist, nach seiner Gefangenschaft beim Dominion, wieder Truppen ins Feld zu führen. Worf ist davon überzeugt, dass das für den General aufregend sein muss. Daraufhin gibt Martok zu, dass es im Internierungslager Tage gab, an denen er beim Gedanken, nie wieder ein klingonisches Schiff von innen zu sehen, wie eine alte Frau zu weinen begann. Worf geht auf dieses Geständnis nicht ein, sondern erklärt, dass er den Klingonen um die glorreichen Taten, die ihm bevorstehen, beneidet. Doch Martok hat hier eine andere Ansicht. Er glaubt, dass sie das Abenteuer gemeinsam bestehen können, da er jemanden an seiner Seite braucht, dem er vertrauen kann und auf dessen Loyalität er zählen kann. Aus diesem Grund fragt er nun Worf, den Sohn des Mogh ob er ihn als seinen Freund und seinen ersten Offizier zu begleiten. Überrascht schaut Worf den General an. Akt I: Ein siegloses Schiff thumb|Worf spricht mit Sisko über Martoks Angebot In seinem Büro erklärt Captain Sisko Worf, dass er Martok erklärte, dass er dazu geneigt ist, dessen Anfrage anzunehmen. Ihm ist klar, weshalb der Klingone ihn mitnehmen will. Seiner Ansicht nach ist Worf ein hervorragender Offizier. Allerdings ist dem Captain nicht klar, weshalb er auf die Mission gehen will. Worf entgegnet, dass es für ihn eine große Ehre ist, von Martok ausgewählt zu werden. Zudem, so gibt der Mann, hatte Martok ihm im Internierungslager das Leben gerettet. Die Antwort verwundert Sisko, stand dies doch nicht im Missionsbericht. Sofort entgegnet der Klingone, dass es sich um eine persönliche Angelegen handelt, die nicht in den offiziellen Bericht einfließen sollten. Sisko will mehr darüber hören, woraufhin Worf ihn daran erinnert, dass er gezwungen war, gegen die Wachen der Jem'Hadar zu kämpfen. Er wurde jeden Tag in den Ring gerufen und musste gegen sie antreten. Dann gibt er zu, dass auf einmal ein Tag kam, an dem er in Wanken geriet. Der Captain erkundigt sich, ob er nicht mehr in den Ring zurück wollte, was der Klingone verneint. Er erklärt viel mehr, dass er daran dachte, sie töten zu lassen. Es schien ihm der einzige Ausweg. Dann, so Worf weiter, kam Martok, um ihm Glück zu wünschen. Doch der General sah in seinen Augen genau, was er vorhatte. Es war für ihn ein Moment des Tova'dok. Sisko versteht den Klingonen nicht, woraufhin dieser erwidert, dass es in der menschlichen Sprache kein Wort dafür gibt. Er berichtet, dass es sich dabei um einen Moment der Klarheit zwischen zwei Kriegern auf dem Schlachtfeld handelt und eine Verständigung ohne Worte stattfindet. Der Klingone ist sich sicher, dass Martok in diesem Moment wusste, was er vorhatte und damit konnte er sein Vorhaben nicht mehr in die Tat umsetzen. Er musste vielmehr zurück in den Ring, um den nächsten Kampf durchstehen. Martok hatte ihm sein Kriegerherz geschenkt. Unschlüssig schaut Sisko den Klingonen an, der wiederum erklärt, dass ein Mensch dies vielleicht nicht verstehen kann. Nun nimmt der Captain einen PADD zur Hand und erklärt, dass Worf von diesem Augenblich an von allen Sternenflottenaufgaben entbunden ist und von nun an in der klingonischen Verteidigungsarmee Dienst tun wird. Sisko überreicht Worf den PADD. Der Klingone will gehen und bedankt sich. Sisko verabschiedet ihn mit einem Q'apla. Einige Zeit später enttarnt sich die Rotarran bei Deep Space 9. Sie fliegt zu einer der Andockrampen um dort anzulegen. thumb|Kira stellt den neuen Dienstplan vor Wenig später sitzen Dax, O'Brien und Bashir im unteren Bereich des Quark's. Kira kommt von der oberen Ebene mit einem PADD in der Hand und gesellt sich zu ihnen. Sie berichtet, dass sie den neuen Dienstplan hat und zeigt ihn den Anderen. Der Chief schaut ihn sich an und liest vor, dass es seine Aufgabe ist, alle kleinen Waffen zu rekalibrieren. Er will von Kira wissen, ob dies bedeutet, dass jede Waffe auf der Station gemeint ist. Die Bajoranerin bestätigt dies und erklärt, dass dazu ein kampferprobter Offizier nötig ist. Sie gibt an, dass Worf dazu alle Parameter erstellt hat und es nun O'Briens Aufgabe ist, alles zu erledigen. Nun wundert sich Bashir, dass man ihn zum neuen Geheimdienstoffizier ernannt hat. Als der Chief dies hört, muss er sich ein Lachen unterdrücken. Kira erklärt, dass es sich bei dieser Aufgabe um die eines Sternenflottenoffiziers mit der Stufe 4 handeln muss. Die andere Person, die dafür in Frage kommen würde, wäre Dax, doch die Bajoranerin stellt klar, dass sie Dax als Flotten-Verbindungsoffizier braucht. Daraufhin erklärt O'Brien, dass die Aufgabe immer noch besser ist, als Phasergewehre neu einzustellen. Sofort erklärt Bashir, dass er hofft, dass Worf sich während seiner Abwesenheit gut amüsiert, während man dessen Pflichten übernimmt. Doch Dax will das so nicht stehen lassen. Sie empfiehlt ihm eine Woche auf einem Bird-of-Prey zu verbringen, um mitzuerleben, was eng ist. Dann erklärt sie, dass Worf auf einem solchen Schiff sicher auf keiner Luxusreise macht. Der Chief fügt hinzu, dass eine solche Reise so ist, als wäre man bei antiken Piraten gelandet. Er erklärt, dass man dort seinen Rang dadurch verbessert, dass man seine Vorgesetzten tötet und somit immer von potentiellen Killern umgeben ist. Kira ist entsetzt und will wissen, wie ein Schiff so funktionieren kann. Doch Dax relativiert O'Brien Aussage und stellt klar, dass es nicht so chaotisch ist, sondern die soziale und militärische Hirachie auf einem klingonischen Schiff sehr strengen Regeln unterworfen ist. So kann ein Untergebener nur einen direkten Vorgesetzten herausfordern und das auch nur unter bestimmten Umständen. Sofort erkundigt sich Bashir nach den Umständen, unter denen dies geschehen kann. Dax entgegnet, dass unehrenhaftes Verhalten, Pflichtversäumnis oder Feigheit solche Gründe sein können. Der Chief ist verwundert, dass es bei den Klingonen Feigheit geben soll. Dax entgegnet, dass so etwas vorkommen kann, da auch Klingonen so individuell sind, wie sie alle. Sie erklärt, dass auch bei ihnen starke und schwache Individuen vorkommen. In diesem Moment treten zwei Klingonen in die Bar und Bashir ist sich sicher, dass diese beiden sicher zu den Starken zählen. Die beiden Klingonen begeben sich in den hinteren Bereich des Quark's. Nach den Klingonen kommt Odo in die Bar. Er gesellt sich zu Kira, Dax, O'Brien und Bashir. Sofort erkundigt sich Kira, ob es Probleme gibt. Der Constable entgegnet, dass bisher alles normal ist. Die Bajoranerin entgegnet, dass sie trotzdem verstehen kann, dass der Sicherheitschef da ist. Sofort will der Chief wissen, ob die beiden Klingonen von Martoks neuem Schiff sind. Odo entgegnet, dass dieses gerade angedockt hat. Nun schaut O'Brien zu den Klingonen hinüber und erklärt, dass sie sehr ruhig wirken. Der Sicherheitschef bestätigt dies, ist sich aber nicht sicher, wie lange das andauern wird. Dann fragt er, ob die Anderen den Klingonen bemerkt hatten, der die Halskette trägt. Der Doktor bejaht dies, woraufhin Odo erklärt, dass es sich bei dem Schmuck um Wirbelknochen von Cardassianerm handelt. Besorgt schaut daraufhin Dax zu den beiden Klingonen. [[Datei:Worf_und_Dax_2373.jpg|thumb|Dax und Worf auf dem Weg zur Rotarran]] Später begleitet Jadzia Worf durch die Korridore zu Martoks Schiff. Der Klingone trägt seine Schärpe nicht und die Frau spricht ihn darauf an. Worf stellt klar, dass das Haus des Mogh offiziell im Reich nicht mehr existiert. Aus diesem Grunde, so der Mann, sieht er keinen Sinn darin, die Schärpe auf einem klingonischen Schiff zu tragen. Nun will Dax wissen, was die Crew wohl empfindet, unter einem Mann ohne Haus zu dienen. Doch das ist Worf gleich, er erwartet von den Klingonen lediglich absoluten Gehorsam. Dax entgegnet, dass diese Ansicht gut zu einem ersten Offizier passt. Als die beiden die Luftschleuse erreichen, erklärt Worf, dass er keinen langwierigen Abschied wünscht. Sofort entgegnet Dax, dass dies nicht ihre Absicht war. Daraufhin öffnet Worf die Luftschleuse, nickt Dax noch einmal zu und geht in die Luftschleuse. Doch die Frau denkt nicht daran, stehen zu bleiben, sondern folgt dem Klingonen. Etwas genervt dreht sich Worf um und erklärt, dass es wohl besser wäre, wenn sie sich auf der Station trennen würden. Doch Dax hat andere Pläne und erklärt, dass sie mit Worf ihm kommt. Der Klingone ist überrascht, woraufhin die Trill erklärt, dass die Besatzung der Rotarran zu klein ist und sie noch vier Monate Urlaub hat. Zudem, so gibt sie weiter an, ist alles mit Martok und Benjamin geklärt. Sie erklärt, dass sie sein neuer Wissenschaftsoffizier ist. Nun will Worf wissen, weshalb Jadzia ihn nicht informiert hatte, woraufhin die Trill entgegnet, dass sie es so lustiger fand. Zudem erklärt sie, dass sie einige der Besatzungsmitglieder gesehen hat und sie dort sicher nicht so viel zu lachen haben werden. Dann geht die Frau an Worf vorbei auf das Schiff. thumb|Dax wird skeptisch beäugt Als sich Jadzia auf dem Bird-of-Prey mit den Konsolen vertraut macht, bemerkt sie die Blicke der Besatzung, die auf sie gerichtet sind. Sie dreht sich um und geht mit finsterer Miene auf die beiden Klingonen, die sie anstarren, zu. Dann bleibt sie stehen, schaut die Leute an und ruft buh. Etwas irritiert weichen die beiden Männer zurück, woraufhin eine lachende Klingonin auf Dax zugeht. Sie fragt die Männer, ob die sich vor den Flecken der Trill fürchten. Dann stellt sie sich Dax als Tavana vor und berichtet, dass sie technischer Offizier ist. Die Trill erwidert, dass ihr Name Jadzia Dax ist und sie die Stelle des Wissenschaftsoffiziers einnimmt. Sofort will Tavana wissen, ob die Trill mit dem großen Curzon Dax verwandt ist. Darauf erwidert Jadzia, dass Curzon der letzte Wirt ihres Symbionten war und seine Erinnerung ihr geblieben ist. Sofort berichtet Tavana, dass ihre Mutter einst den großen Curzon Dax in der Heimatwelt getroffen hatte und dieser wohl ganz entzückt von ihr war. Offen erwidert Dax, dass Curzon von einer Menge Leute entzückt war, die er traf. Die Klingonin kann dies von ihrer Mutter ebenso behaupten und beide beginnen zu lachen. thumb|Kornan übergibt Worf das Kampfverzeichnis In diesem Moment kommt Worf auf die Brücke. Er schaut sich die Crew genau an. Dann stellt er sich als Worf, dem Sohn von Mogh vor und erklärt, dass er nun seinen Platz als erster Offizier einnehmen wird. Weiter gibt er an, dass er dem Captain dient, aber für die Crew eintritt. Er erkundigt sich nach dem Kampfverzeichnis für das Schiff. Zunächst rührt sich keiner und der Klingone Kornan versucht Worf zu ignorieren. Erst als Tavana ihn anstößt, nimmt der Klingone das Kampfverzeichnis und bringt es zu seinem neuen ersten Offizier. Er stellt sich als Kornan, Sohn des Shovak vor und berichtet, dass er der Waffenoffizier des Schiffes sei. Er überreicht Worf das Kampfverzeichnis, schaut den Mann dabei jedoch nicht an. Worf ignoriert die Respektlosigkeit und schaut sich stattdessen das Verzeichnis an. In diesem Moment meldet sich der Klingone Leskit und erklärt, dass er vergebens nachschaut, wenn er nach Siegen des Schiffes sucht, da es in den letzten sieben Monaten keine gab. Bestimmt erklärt der erste Offizier, dass er keine Hilfe braucht, um eine Liste des Scheiterns zu erkennen. Er erklärt, dass keiner von der Crew seines Blutes oder seines Lebens würdig ist. Allerdings verspricht der Mann, dass er für die Crew eintreten wird und sie gemeinsam der Reich und dem Schiff Ehre bringen werden. Nun betritt auch Martok die Brücke. Fast ergriffen berührt er die Einrichtung der Brücke, die er endlich als Captain wieder kommandieren darf. Dann tritt Martok zu Worf, der mittlerweile vor dem Stuhl des Captains steht. Der erste Offizier erklärt, dass er das Kampfverzeichnis der Crew akzeptiert hat und ihm nun ihrer aller Leben anvertraut. Dann überreicht er dem General das Kampfverzeichnis. Martok erklärt nun, dass er die Leben der Crew in seine Hände nimmt. Dann setzt er sich auf seinen Platz. Worf befiehlt, die Andockklemmen zu lösen. Nachdem dies geschehen und bestätigt ist, lässt er die Bugtriebwerke aktivieren. Als auch dies durchgeführt ist, gibt Marok den Befehl mit einem viertel Impuls voraus zu fliegen. thumb|Martok will den Jem'Hadar aus dem Weg gehen Nach dem Verlassen von Deep Space 9 fordert Worf den Steuermann auf, direkten Kurs auf die letzte bekannte Position der B'Moth zu setzen und auf maximum Warp zu gehen. Doch Martok revidiert den Befehl sofort und erklärt, dass dies die Rotarran durch den Tong-Beak-Nebel führen würde und er diesen umfliegen will. Sofort macht Worf den General darauf aufmerksam, dass dies das Schiff einen ganzen Tag kosten würde. Doch Martok ist dies bewusst. Er macht Worf jedoch darauf aufmerksam, dass es Berichte über das Dominion in diesem Nebel gibt und er erklärt, dass er einen Kampf mit den Jem'Hadar vermeiden will. Ungläubig schaut Leskit den General an und wundert sich, dass dieser einen Kampf vermeiden will. Leicht gereizt erwidert Martok, dass ihm der Ton des Steuermanns nicht gefällt. Dann stellt er klar, dass ihr Ziel ist, die B'Moth zu finden und nicht den Kriegsstolz zu befriedigen. Sofort entschuldigt sich Leskit und erklärt, dass er nicht respektlos sein wollte. Nun meldet sich Worf zu Wort und erklärt, dass der Mann die Befehle ausführen und das Schiff auf maximum Warp bringen soll. Daraufhin führt der Steuermann die Befehle aus. Nun beginnt Worf rhythmisch auf die Verkleidung der Brücke zu schlagen und stimmt ein Lied an. Sofort stimmen einige der Klingonen und Jadzia in das Lied mit ein. Einen der Klingonen, der sich dem Lied verweigert, schlägt die Trill auf den Arm, um ihn zum Mitsingen zu bewegen. Der Mann stimmt aus sofort mit ein. Während Worf an den Männern auf der Brücke vorbeiläuft und mit ihnen singt, weigern sich Leskit und Kornan, es den Anderen gleichzutun. Akt II: Tod oder Schande Später sitzt die Crew der Rotarran gemeinsam am Tisch. Tavana bringt den Anderen noch etwas zu essen. Jadzia kommt in den Raum. Sie geht auf einen den Klingonen Ortakin zu und wirft diesen dann zu Boden. Sie lehnt sich über den Mann, greift ihm an die Kehle und macht ihm klar, dass sie der neue Wissenschaftsoffizier auf dem Schiff ist und er auf ihrem Stuhl saß. Dann schickt sie den Mann ans andere Ende des Tisches. Nun setzt sich Dax auf den nun freien Platz und Tavana reicht ihr etwas von der geschmorten Bok-Ratten-Leber. Jadzia entgegnet, dass das Essen nicht frisch aussieht und man sie wohl nur mit Blutwein herunter bekommt. Sofort entgegnet Leski, dass das Schiff seit sechs Monaten keinen Blutwein gesehen hat. Die Trill entgegnet, dass sie froh ist, dass sie drei Fässer mit Blutwein auf das Schiff bringen ließ, bevor sie abflogen. Sofort erhält die Frau die komplette Aufmerksamkeit von Kornan. Gegenüber Worf listet Martok das Fehlverhalten der Crew, zu dem unehrenhaftes Benehmen, Pflichtversäumnis, Missachtung von Befehlen, Motivationslosigkeit und ungenügende Aggressivität gehört. Ihm kommen die Personalakten eher wie Gefängnisakten vor. Allerdings relativiert Worf das Verhalten und erinnert Martok daran, dass die Rotarran immer wieder von den Jem'Hadar besiegt wurde. Er glaubt, dass die Moral der Crew darunter gelitten hat. Doch Martok vermutet mehr dahinter. Seiner Meinung nach wurde die Crew schon so oft besiegt, dass sie davon ausgeht, immer zu verlieren. Er hält die Situation für gefährlich. Worf erwidert, dass ein Erfolg nötig ist und glaubt, dass eine Entscheidungsschlacht gegen die Jem'Hadar die Stimmung der Crew sehr verbessern würde. Martok entgegnet, dass es auch seiner Stimmung gut tun würde und er fügt an, dass niemand mehr nach einem Sieg über die Jem'Hadar dürstet, als er selbst. Allerdings nimmt er sich gleich zurück und stellt klar, dass sie vorsichtig sein müssen, da sie die Crew nicht in eine Schlacht schicken können, bevor diese bereit dafür ist. Sofort erklärt Worf, dass er dafür sorgen wird, dass sie bereit sind. Davon ist Martok auch überzeugt und er glaubt, dass er und Worf die Rotarran wieder zu einem ehrbaren Schiff machen können. Dann schickt der General Worf zurück auf seine Station. Nachdem man den Blutwein herbeigeschafft hat, sitzt die klingonische Crew zusammen und man unterhält sich. Tavana erzählt von einer Begebenheit, bei der ein Schiff der Cardassianer zwischen ihnen und einem Asteroidenfeld festsaß und deren Energie nachlässt. Sie gibt an, dass die Cardassianer keine weiteren Schiffe weit und breit hatten und ihre eigenen Waffen vollgeladen waren. Nun mischt sich Kornan ein und erklärt, dass ihnen der Sieg dennoch versagt blieb, da plötzlich drei Schiffe der Jem'Hadar aus dem Asteroidenfeld auftauchten. Sofort versucht Jadzia Verständnis aufzubringen und erklärt, dass drei gegen eins aussichtslos ist und sie erklärt, dass es wichtig war, dass die Rotarran in einem Stick entkam. Sarkastisch entgegnet Leskit, dass Entkommen etwas ist, worin die Crew sehr gut geworden ist. Er erklärt, dass die Rotarran schneller vor einem Schiff fliehen kann, als jedes andere Schiff im Quadrant. Sofort unterstellt ihm Tavana, dass der Mann noch nie viel Blutwein vertrug und er wie ein wehleidiger Ferengi klingt, der über verlorenen Profit heult. Sofort will Leskit wissen, ob sie seinen Stolz verletzen will. Allerdings erinnert er sie daran, dass auf dem Schiff niemand mehr Stolz besitzt. Nun will Jadzia wissen, ob er damit auch sie meint. Leskit wiegelt ab und erklärt, dass er niemanden beleidigen will, der ihm Blutwein brachte. Allerdings fragt er sich, weshalb die Nachfolgerin des großen Curzon Dax ausgerechnet auf so einem Schiff dienen will. Nun mischt sich Ortakin ein und erklärt, dass er die Antwort darauf weiß. Ihm ist bekannt, dass Dax die ParMach'kai des neuen ersten Offiziers ist. Er erklärt, dass er dies auf der Station hörte, bevor sie aufbrachen. Doch Dax relativiert dies. Sie erklärt, dass Worf nur zum Teil der Grund ist, weshalb sie auf dem Schiff ist. Dann erklärt sie, dass es eine Ehre ist, unter General Martok zu dienen. Schmunzelnd will Leskit wissen, ob sie wirklich den einäugigen Riesen meint. Sofort erwidert Dax, dass sie Martok den Namen besser nicht hören lassen würde. Leskit entgegnet, dass er das nicht hören wird, solange Worf der Einzige ist, mit dem Dax ihr Bett teilt. Sofort kontert Dax und erklärt, dass auf dieser Reise ihr Bett genauso unbesucht ist, wie das von Leskit. Allerdings, so gibt sie weiter an, dass sie freiwillig verzichtet. Lautes Gelächter hallt durch den Raum, woraufhin Tavana erklärt, dass sie dieses Geräusch schon seit langem auf dem Schiff nicht mehr gehört hat. Sofort erklärt Kornan, dass es nicht andauern wird, da auf diesem Schiff Tränen wohnen und kein Lächeln. Darauf erwidert Dax, dass Kornan keine Stimmungskanone ist. Ungerührt erwidert der Klingone, dass Dax weiter ihre Witze machen soll, um das Schicksal einen weiteren Tag aufzuhalten. Er glaubt allerdings, dass das Schiff und alle Seelen in ihm verflucht sind. Seiner Ansicht nach laufen Tod und Schande durch die Korridore des Schiffes. Tavana wirft dem Mann nun vor, dass er zu viel redet. Allerdings entgegnet Kornan, dass sie selbst doch sicher genau so denkt. Bedächtig senkt die Klingonin daraufhin ihren Kopf. In diesem Moment bemerkt Leskit, dass sich die Rotarran getarnt hat. Worf wendet sich über Intercom an die Crew. Er gibt Alarmstufe 1 aus und erklärt, dass sich ein Patrouillenschiff der Jem'Hadar direkt vor ihnen befindet. Dann fordert er alle auf, sich auf einen Kampf vorzubereiten. Alle springen auf und gehen zu ihren Posten. Allerdings hält Kornan Dax zurück und erklärt ihr, dass ihnen nun entweder Tod oder Schande zu Teil wird. Er ist sich sicher, dass niemand etwas dagegen unternehmen kann. Dann macht sich auch der Klingone auf den Weg und Dax bleibt nachdenklich zurück. Akt III: Akt IV: Akt V: Hintergrundinformationen * Die Episode spielt auf die Ereignisse in und an. * Als Worf in Siskos Büro steht, um darum zu bitten Martok bei seiner Mission zu begleiten, gewährt Sisko ihm dies und verabschiedet ihn mit dem Wort "Q'apla". Selbiges tut Captain Picard bei einer vergleichbaren Situation in . Dialogzitate Links und Verweise Gaststars * David Graf als Leskit * Rick Worthy als Kornan * Sandra Nelson als Tavana * Aron Eisenberg als Nog * J.G. Hertzler als General Martok * Scott Leva als Ortakin Verweise Externe Links * Drehbuch zur Episode: Martoks Ehre auf st-minutiae.com en:Soldiers of the Empire (episode) es:Soldiers of the Empire fr:Soldiers of the Empire nl:Soldiers of the Empire Kategorie:Episode (DS9)